


孩子们都很好

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题来自某部电影，但是内容基本和电影无关。就是觉得很合适就拿来用了……</p>
<p>儿童阶段的小卷福和小花生，AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

夏洛克能从所有细节看见事情是怎么发生的。因为显而易见的，事实总在眼皮底下。  
这就是为什么当爹地宣布他们家里即将增加一名新成员的时候他一点不惊讶。从一周前父母卧室深夜漏出的灯光、餐桌上几句忽然开始的口角、妈咪某个清晨心烦意乱而没梳整齐的发髻，无一不把他引向同一个结论：  
他会有一个兄弟。一个同父异母的兄弟。

实际上，来了三个。 

华生姐弟和福尔摩斯家没有一点关联，除了他们的父母和麦克罗夫特的母亲发生意外时呆在同一辆车上。这就是为什么他们会被福尔摩斯先生带回家的缘故。

麦克罗夫特，夏洛克的新兄弟，比他大七岁。这男孩平静地接受了他母亲死亡的现实，接受了他的新家，新的姓名，他每天一分不差地出现在餐桌上，自然得就好像前十五年的每一天都是如此——而他们都知道不是——并且吃掉餐桌上的每一样需要他吃掉的东西，夏洛克立即就觉得他没意思透了。  
那对姐弟还更值得他观察。  
大一点的女孩子——十一岁，名字叫哈利或者别的什么，夏洛克没在意，名字对他又不重要——有点神经质，哭哭啼啼没完没了，当她歇斯底里发作时叫得像一只被压到尾巴的猫，把自己也弄得像一只被虐待过的猫一样可怜兮兮。  
每次她发出那种让夏洛克好奇人类的声带到底是怎么运作的声音时，她的弟弟，那个小一点的男孩就会一声不吭地抱住她，把她的头和脸按在自己肩膀上，好像这样就能堵住他姐姐那可怕的声音。  
实际上那真的起了一点作用，虽然并不是每一次。夏洛克观察到的成功几率是3:10。  
而那个男孩，约翰·华生从来不哭。  
没有眼泪顺着脸颊往下流，没有毫无意义的干嚎，没有啜泣，至多眼圈有点红，夏洛克甚至分不出那是因为想哭还是仅仅因为他姐姐半夜吵着了他没睡好。  
这让夏洛克觉得非常有趣。甚至比观察化学试剂混合反应还更有意思。

大人们显然没有和夏洛克英雄所见略同。实际上，他们把这对姐弟照顾得小心翼翼的，时时刻刻地嘘寒问暖，总是不肯留他们任何一个或者两个一起单独呆在房间里，非要有人随时陪着，就好像他们不小心就会自己碎掉似的。夏洛克完全看不出这有什么必要。要问他的意见，他们自己呆着就挺好。大人们总是搞不懂有人看着的时候孩子们总是会哭得更响的道理。

当然没人会想知道夏洛克的意见。整个家似乎都围着两个小华生忙个人仰马翻，反而两个小福尔摩斯却闲在了一边。  
“你不喜欢他们。”夏洛克说，他忙着剥掉青蛙的皮，头也不抬——爹地特许他在角落拥有一个小小的实验台，只要他保证远离烤箱、冰箱还有其他在“绝对禁止实验”那张单子上的东西——自从他五岁起名单就在不断加长。  
“我甚至算不上认识他们。”麦克罗夫特说，他在做他的拉丁文作业，没有费神转过脸来进行这个对话。但奇异地，他完全知道夏洛克在说什么，“但车是我妈妈开的。我对此负有一定的责任。”  
这一部分夏洛克听说了，当爹地向妈咪解释的时候，他正好爬到沙发底下找他的放大镜，于是听到了大部分对话。  
事故发生之后，警方没有找到华生家那边的亲属或其他监护人来照顾姐弟俩，而麦克罗夫特表示没人带他们走他也会一直呆在那里。于是福尔摩斯先生只能把三个人一起带了回来。  
这似乎也进一步证明夏洛克的观点：麦克罗夫特确实是一个奇怪的人。  
“他们只会住到找到合适的领养家庭就会离开。”麦克罗夫特说：“所以，没必要担心他们会抢走你应得的……关注。更不用担心我。”  
更年幼那个显然没能接收到这其中的信息：“为什么我要担心？”他当然知道他们会离开：临时安排的客房、匆匆忙忙添置的一些生活必需品，以及父母和佣人之间的零星对话都说明了这一点。  
“那么我呢？我也是一个陌生人。”  
这问题如此小心翼翼，就像抛出一个看不见的触须，但夏洛克使劲地用探针戳着青蛙，一时完全着迷于他得到的反应。麦克罗夫特过了一会，确定自己是得不到答案了。他继续阅读，夏洛克乓一声把他已经用完的青蛙丢进了铁盒子，夹在胳膊底下。  
“你十五岁，所以在你出生的时候妈咪还没有嫁给爹地，你并不是婚外情的产物，完全是合法的长子。我不喜欢你，但只要你别来烦着我，你可以当我的哥哥。”  
他哥哥转过身来看着他。  
“好，”停顿了一秒，麦克罗夫特说，“一言为定。”

 

确定女佣的脚步已经完全消失，夏洛克悄悄地溜出房间，他还穿着睡衣，但其他工具：手电筒、放大镜、收集钳，还有他最重要的笔记本全部都好好地收在他的口袋里，让他身上鼓囊囊地突出一块。他捂住口袋小心地贴着墙往楼下走，每一步都轻得像一只猫。他可不想弄出一点响被人发现。  
吱呀——  
他回过头去，一道桔黄色的灯从半掩的房门里漏到走廊里，一个同样穿着睡衣的男孩站在那里瞪大眼睛看着他。  
“你……？”  
约翰·华生，那个几乎不会哭的男孩，现在看来还是个不睡的男孩，在夏洛克做了一个噤声的动作之后他把未说出口的问话咽了回去，但仍然瞪着眼睛看着夏洛克。  
“你可以关上门回去，当作什么也没看见。”夏洛克好心提示。  
对方没有动，夏洛克没有太多和同龄男孩打交道的经验能够让他有处理这一情况的急智——互相侮辱不算，而且那些低级的傻瓜脑子里想出来的诬蔑词实在让他都不屑记得。大多数小孩都闹哄哄的，愚蠢又无聊，但他几乎没有和像这样一个安静的男孩对峙过。  
眼前的男孩比夏洛克要高一点，也更结实一点，麦金色短发在灯光里显出暗沉的色泽，连他的眼睛看起来都像是暗蓝色。这个比他大两岁的男孩只是看着他，有一点好奇，但更多是一声不吭的安静。  
安静得像那只夏洛克拿来做镇定剂实验的小狗，因为药物的作用空洞而且平静。但约翰明显并没有被任何人注射镇定剂，而安静是人类所能有的夏洛克最为欣赏的美德。  
“如果你不告诉其他人我就允许你跟着来。”他说，“但不要大惊小怪也别烦我。更别说无聊的话。”  
约翰微微张了张口，似乎要说好，但立即又闭上了嘴。他安静地点了点头。

 

他们轻而易举地出了房子——白天的时候夏洛克偷偷留了门。在夏洛克的带领下，他们很快就找到夏洛克之前藏起来的东西：几个鸟蛋整整齐齐地堆在枯草围成的鸟巢里，已经为夜露略略沾湿。  
“你想看小鸟孵出来吗？”约翰说，他蹲在旁边，看着夏洛克从口袋里将他的工具掏出来。  
“别傻了，我当然看过了。”夏洛克毫不客气地说，“这才不是我要看的东西呢。”  
他移开了那窝蛋，露出下面一只已经僵硬的死鸟，他用手电筒仔细地照着，并毫不犹豫地伸手戳弄着那东西。  
“……是你杀了它？”约翰的声音充满了震惊，就好像夏洛克做了什么十恶不赦的事情。  
“我没有。我发现它的时候它就差不多死了，”夏洛克说，“妈咪禁止我把动物尸体带进房子，我只好晚上出来看它过了这么久会僵硬成什么样。”  
约翰听起来像是松了口气，他向后坐到了地上，继续好奇地看着眼前的卷发男孩摆弄着死鸟。  
“没有伤口，”过了一会，夏洛克宣布道：“但它还很小，不可能是老死，可能它是吃了毒药死的。”  
“你怎么知道它有多大？”约翰惊奇地说，夏洛克藐视地投给他一瞥，好像在说“显而易见”。  
“它的爪子。角质鳞显示它才刚刚一岁多。现在又正好是在繁殖季节，这很可能是它的第一窝蛋。”  
“哇！”约翰说，他眨着眼睛，看看夏洛克又望望那只鸟，“哇，我从没听过别人说过这样的事情。你真了不起。”  
他的赞美来得如此自然，反而令夏洛克有点疑惑，以至于有点傲慢似的扬起下巴来，怀疑地看着对方，但约翰显然毫不以为意。夏洛克很快放松了，一丝微笑浮上了他的嘴角。“我要带它回去，也许解剖之后就知道它到底是吃了什么死的。”他说，显然已经不再记得妈咪和动物尸体之间的不可协调关系。  
“当然。”约翰赞同说。当夏洛克忙碌着要把鸟装进口袋时，他盯着底下的鸟蛋，“我们能不能……把鸟蛋放回去？也许会有别的鸟来把它们孵出来呢？”  
夏洛克抽空瞟了那些蛋一眼，立即摇头：“不会有别的鸟来孵它们了。只有那种偷鸟蛋吃的鸟会要它们，或者蛇。”他很快将自己放不下的工具往约翰身上塞，约翰帮着忙，但依然看着那些蛋。  
“或者我们盖住它？”他建议，“放在高一点的蛇够不着的地方？拜托。”  
夏洛克皱着鼻子，他想指出这是完全无用的，但是约翰请求地看着他，他又改了主意。  
“把它带回去，我知道哪里会要它。”  
在他们走回去的时候夏洛克解释了他的打算：“学校里有一个蛋箱，自称是科学研究，能模拟出孵蛋需要的温度，经常向学生展示如何孵化鸡蛋——他们就把这种非常幼稚的把戏叫科学。”他刻薄地从鼻子哼气，“我想只要有得孵，鸟蛋他们也不会介意。”  
约翰看起来也完全不介意这个幼稚把戏。

他们没有立即回房当个乖小孩继续睡觉，到现在也晚了。夏洛克坚持要先去厨房，在冰箱里把鸟尸先冻上，因为谁都知道一整夜暴露在室温下会让鸟尸发生不利于解剖的变化。  
他好好地在冷冻室里扒出一个位置把死鸟藏了进去。做完这一切，他顺便搜罗了厨房里能吃的东西，找到一块为明天准备的苹果派，作为他一整夜辛苦的酬劳。  
约翰在他忙碌的时候始终安静着，夏洛克几乎忘记了还有他的存在。这时候他犹豫着，考虑自己是不是应该有一点分享精神——就像妈咪之前一直一直教他但他从没留心去听的——分一半的派给约翰。  
他的凝视让约翰误会了，那男孩脸上现出一个微弱的笑。  
“谢谢。”约翰说，夏洛克停下了用勺子在派上挖洞的动作，他怀疑地看了看对方，那双蓝眼睛带着真诚，没有恶意，从他脸上、身上也没有任何线索透露出这是一个专门想捉弄他的征兆。  
所以约翰是认真的，但为什么？  
夏洛克再次检视了一遍自己整晚的所作所为，确定自己并没有对他做了什么特别值得感激的事。但对方看起来是那么认真，夏洛克难得被困住了。  
约翰露出一个小小的微笑，微弱地带着歉意。“我一直不知道我该做些什么，自从……”他咬了咬下唇，将那说不出口的吞咽下去，“然后我们到了这儿，而我几乎想不出来我要做什么。”  
哦，夏洛克恍然大悟。是他给约翰找了点事情做。尽管他本意并非如此。而不知怎么的，约翰觉得跟着他跑来跑去摆弄鸟的尸体是一件值得感激的事。  
夏洛克露出一个大大的笑容，约翰证明了他值得夏洛克跟他分享这个派：“去拿你的勺子。”  
约翰脸上闪过一丝罪恶感，没有立刻动。  
夏洛克一眼就看穿了他的顾虑：“他们可以明天再做一个。不管怎么说，”他诱哄道：“当他们想要提前一天做好派放在厨房就要承担可能会有人半夜来它吃掉的风险。”  
约翰以一个十岁孩子的谨慎表示怀疑：“谁会那么做？”  
夏洛克转了转眼睛：“呃，两个半夜不睡觉的小孩？”  
毫无预兆地，他们一起发出咯咯的笑声，笑得那么猛烈，以至于终于停下来的时候夏洛克打了一个带着苹果派气息的嗝。

他们消灭了苹果派，处理了现场：约翰坚持说把两根勺子放在盘子里留在桌上并不是一个很低调的表示他们很抱歉的行为。所以他们，主要是约翰，刷了盘子。然后带着鸟蛋回了夏洛克的房间。

夏洛克的房间就和他离开时一样，床上伪装着一个凸起的被子堆，还有一点黑色卷曲的头发露在卷成团的被子外。夏洛克跳上床，将那些东西粗暴地揪出来，扫进床下。  
约翰眼睛睁得大大地看着他，这会儿他的眼睛看起来完全是海蓝色的。“如果他们查房的时候想进来摸摸你怎么办？”  
“他们不会。”夏洛克说，“如果他们吵醒了我，我会非常非常非常生气，我那么做过几次，直到他们再也不会伸手来摸。上来。”  
约翰加入了他，他们翻滚了一圈，就像任何这个年龄的孩子会做那样，最后停下来时约翰凝视着天花板的某一点，而夏洛克躺在他身边，边捏着枕头边半心半意地想着明天要怎么弄他的鸟，以及他可以做的实验。不知道是谁先开始的，他们的呼吸变低、变慢，黑色卷发和麦金色短发的两颗小小头颅挨在一起，渐渐都不再转动——字面和引申意义上的。  
他们睡着了。

 

夏洛克是在一种奇怪的感觉里醒过来的：有点热，有点拥挤。有些什么东西亲密得过分地缠绕在他的四肢。他的鼻子也奇怪地发着痒，这可真是前所未有的体验。夏洛克小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。  
在他鼻子前，是一片凌乱的麦金色头发，约翰·华生紧紧地抱着他，就像一只抱着树的小树熊。  
还是一棵比他小的小树。夏洛克不情愿地想，这个姿势让他几乎完全动弹不得，只能呆呆地瞪着近在咫尺处约翰的脸。  
夏洛克感觉不太自在，不确定是不习惯或者是不喜欢。约翰似乎也没在多愉快的梦里，因为他的脸紧紧皱着，就像一个小包子，脸颊一侧还残余着一丝可疑的水迹。夏洛克等了一会，打算伸手指头去戳他的时候，约翰发出一声哽噎，眨巴着眼醒了，然后目瞪口呆地看着他。  
他的头发擦过了夏洛克的鼻尖，这下可好，夏洛克当即就对着他的脸打了个喷嚏。  
现在他总算被放开了。

约翰用两只手擦揉着脸，欲盖弥彰地试图掩盖之前的水迹。他坐在床尾，有点迟钝地看着夏洛克，后者像一个墨西哥跳豆似的从床上蹦起来之后，做的第一件事就是去看时间，然后懊恼地叫了一声。“我们起迟了。”  
他恼火地望着他的同谋——昨夜的同谋，好像这全都是约翰的错。“现在我们要改变计划了。”  
约翰眨眼，不知道什么时候他和夏洛克就变成“我们”了：“呃，我们，有个计划？什么时候的事？”  
“那只鸟。”夏洛克说，撅起嘴来。“我本来计划今天一早在没人的时候偷偷把它弄出来的，现在得用些非常手段了。”

 

夏洛克的新计划很简单，他和约翰，兵分两路，约翰去引开厨娘的注意，而夏洛克趁机把鸟偷渡出来。  
“怀特太太是新来的，她还没有像其他人那样对我靠近厨房有戒心。”夏洛克说服约翰，“而另一方面，同情心会让她对你有求必应。你只要拖住她五分钟，我就大功告成了。”  
约翰皱着脸，显然对这个计划没什么信心，但他还是照着夏洛克说的那样去做了。当他结结巴巴、词不达意地拖住怀特太太时，夏洛克从另一个门进去，从冰箱中掏出鸟。  
然后他一转身，就看见妈咪站在他跟前。  
“夏洛克？”妈咪说，“你在厨房干什么，你手里是什么？”  
糟糕了。  
有那么一瞬间，夏洛克只是瞠目结舌，八岁天才的大脑中暂时一片空白只回荡着“我被抓住了”五个大字。妈咪的眼神越来越充满狐疑，马上就要走过来查看究竟——  
“早安。”  
那不是天使的声音，那只是他的哥哥站在门口。但也足够让妈咪的注意力被分散了，而夏洛克便趁机溜走了。

一旦夏洛克得到了他想要的东西，便再无所求，他心满意足地躲在自己的实验台边忙碌着，除此之外的世界与他全然无关。直到一声轻咳打破他的清静。  
“我以为我会收到一声感谢。”麦克罗夫特说，“但你好像并不觉得。”  
夏洛克一方面想无视，但另一方面，又忍不住要瞪着他，他哥哥有一双几乎和他完全相似的浅色眼眸，望回来的气势也完全不相上下。  
“你干嘛要关心？”夏洛克说：“没有你我也可以应付妈咪。”  
“用呆若木鸡来应付？”麦克罗夫特回以假笑——夏洛克决定更讨厌他了：“顺便一提，厨房绝对不是你能够拿来玩的地方。你应该能躲多远就躲多远。否则下次就没这样的好运了。”  
“这不关你的事。”夏洛克回嘴道，他之前还好奇为什么麦克罗夫特要帮他的忙，现在则大大地被对方高高在上的态度激怒了。“别·管·我·的·事。”  
“当然和我有关，我可不想吃到的食物里混进不对的东西。如果有人吃坏了肚子，你的小秘密也就藏不住了。”他轻飘飘地带着胜利下场了，夏洛克恶狠狠地瞪着他的背影，气得涨红了脸。

 

在解剖了那只鸟之后——不是中毒死亡，只是砂囊阻塞导致无法进食以至于活活饿死。可怜，约翰富有感情地说，然后他们到花园的树下挖了一个洞把那只鸟的残躯埋了，而夏洛克留下了那段病变的前胃和砂囊，打算把它做成标本——夏洛克决定实现他的承诺，将鸟蛋带到学校去。  
就像妈咪总是说的那样，尽管是聪明得让人受不了的夏洛克，也会有欣赏他的老师，他们要去找的显然就是一个忠实“夏洛克粉”。  
“哈啰，夏洛克！”那名满脸红光的秃头中年男子，洛尔先生，过来和他握了握手，然后才注意到约翰，“哦，这是你……哥哥？我听说你的家庭有了新成员。好的变化，哈？”  
夏洛克奇怪怎么会有人把约翰和他看成是兄弟，他们两个看起来几乎没有一点相似之处。他望了约翰一眼，后者局促地在地上摩擦着鞋子。夏洛克忽然想到了华生夫妇和麦克罗夫特的母亲的事，以及约翰为什么会在这里的原因，哦，好吧，他破天荒地决定不去纠正这个明显的错误推断。  
他们两个缄口不言的态度在外人看来更像是默认，洛尔先生善解人意地眨眨眼，笑得更欢快了：“哦，好吧，你们处得不错？那真是太好了。”  
他们把鸟蛋给了洛尔先生，然后约翰不能拒绝地被邀请参观了蛋箱的操作并且详细地听了它是怎么起作用的：以设定的温度、湿度，模拟出就像鸟妈妈孵蛋时一样的客观环境。  
“多么神奇啊，不是吗？”洛尔先生眉飞色舞地说，“生命孕育的过程。你想要在小鸟破壳的时候过来看着吗，那会很有趣的，我们甚至能定出一个破壳的时间表，差错不超过两天。就这么说定了，到时候我会通知你们的。”  
他欢乐地把这两个小孩送出来。  
“真的会孵出来吗？”约翰问，“我是说，又不是百分百的完全就像鸟孵蛋那样。”  
“就是那么工作的。”夏洛克说，有点心不在焉：“温度，让它们达到适合成长的条件，否则你以为是什么让小鸟破壳？”  
“呃，”约翰迟疑了一下：“母鸟的保护？碰触？它们就只是孤零零地放在那个盒子里，甚至不会被人碰到了。这么生出来，”他想到了一个最适合的词：“就像是科学怪鸟。”  
“它们不需要被触碰。”夏洛克确定地告诉他：“它们需要的只是能让胚胎成长的温度。再说母鸟都已经被我们埋了。如果把它挖出来除了腐烂没别的用处了。”  
这对话不知怎么让约翰看起来有点小低落，他不再说话，他们走了一会，夏洛克开口。  
“你碰过吗？”  
约翰不明白他在问什么。  
“我是说尸体，”夏洛克说，“他们让你看尸体吗——我能说尸体吗因为上一次祖母的葬礼上我说的时候妈咪就拧了我的耳朵。”  
约翰抿了抿嘴，似乎被他逗乐了，但同时一丝阴霾从他脸上闪过。那个表情夏洛克很熟悉，那是昨晚之前他经常从约翰脸上看见的，就像一个沉默不语的面具，坚硬地挂在他的脸上。现在他又把它拿出来了。  
“不，他们不让我们看。”  
“麦克罗夫特肯定看过了。”夏洛克肯定地说。  
约翰想了想，“可能，我猜。但我不想看。”他不打算再说了。  
“我摸过尸体，在医院里。”夏洛克说，“没人看见的时候我就溜了进去。摸起来很冷，而且很僵硬。我不觉得灵魂呆在那么冷硬的躯体会舒服。”他思考了一下。“如果真的有灵魂存在的话，他们一定在死的一瞬间就离开了。”  
“他们都说人死了会上天堂，你相信吗？”  
“如果是这样，就得有太多个天堂了。给死人的，给死鸟的，还有其他死了的动物甚至植物的。”夏洛克用他惯常的那种充满逻辑的思维走下去：“或者他们都会挤在一个天堂？那不会太挤了吗？”  
这个想法让他们两个人都纠结地皱起眉来，关于死亡这个主题对他们来说都太深了。约翰已经不想再说了，而夏洛克，习惯了将所有不能通过实验证实的事情都放到一边去，便迅速地转向另一个更有把握去证实也更吸引他的事。  
“我要去山坡那边去挖一点土回去和花园土做比较，你来吗？”  
约翰当然是去的。

 

结果他们走得比预定要更远。  
乡间的青草绵软低矮，远处青翠山坡绵延，像画得不整齐的一坨坨半圆。约翰紧跟在夏洛克身后，望着对方一头软软的黑色卷发在轻风里微微摇曳。他心不在焉地听着夏洛克说着这附近的山和溪流，土壤和植被特征，直到夏洛克无意地说起，这里本都属于福尔摩斯家，直到他的曾祖父那一代手里为止。  
“祖母总是说我像他。”  
“为什么？”约翰说，“因为他很聪明吗？”  
夏洛克动了一下嘴唇，闪过一丝笑。  
“不是，因为他很疯。”  
夏洛克的曾祖父是一个超级植物痴迷者，他毕生的心愿是建立一个植物博物馆，在他四十岁的时候，为了搜寻罕见的植物扩充他的收藏，他坐船去了中国还是印度，最后死于当地的某种热病。  
“祖母总是说我就像他一样疯，她说也许有一天我也会跑到很远的地方，就为了看一眼某种稀奇的什么东西。”  
“你会吗？”约翰说，拽掉一株绊住他裤脚的长草。  
夏洛克当真想了想：“也许，如果那东西值得。”  
他们停在溪边，夏洛克将鞋袜脱下来，在清凉的溪水里寻找那些被冲下来的石头，根据不同的质地将其归类，推断出它们来自何处。石头不会说话，妈咪曾对他说，但是石头确实有生命，就像人一样，如果你足够懂它，它就会对你开口。  
这个让石头开口的游戏总是让夏洛克着迷。多了另一个人的参与也让这个游戏变得更有意思。  
他坐在溪边的石头上，眼前摆开一排形状各异的石子，就像一个国王统领他的臣民。而约翰跑来跑去，不断寻获新的石头来扩充夏洛克的收藏。  
蓝色，玻璃状半透明菱面体，断面像贝壳的形状。“方解石。”  
无色透明，柱状晶体。“云母。”  
透明。轻薄。块状物，整齐得不自然。绝对不是自然形成的。“玻璃。”  
……  
约翰又拿回来一块黑乎乎的圆形石头，形状完整，夏洛克仔细看了看，抬眼望望约翰，后者的脸上带着期待。  
“嗯，”夏洛克说，“实际上这不是一块石头。我确定它是来自某种动物，的排泄物。虽然它确有可能形成粪化石但需要数百年或更长的时间。”  
约翰像被蜜蜂蜇了似的跳起来，远远将手里的“石头”甩出去，在水面激起好大一团水花。  
他冲去溪边狠狠冲洗了三分钟，才脸涨得红红地回来挨着夏洛克坐下。  
“不许再提那个了。”他盯着夏洛克嘴角那个压抑不住的笑纹，警告道。  
夏洛克邪恶的笑容扩大了，他会让这种事轻易跳过才怪呢：“你的小粪球手指。”  
“我洗过啦！三次！！”  
夏洛克看了看伸到眼前的洗得发红的白手掌。  
“还是小粪球手指。”  
“你再那么说我就用它来戳你。”  
“你·敢！”  
“那就别叫它小粪球手指！”

 

不幸的是，当他们最终想起来该回去的时候，时间已经有点晚了，而他们俩都有点累，回去的路因此显得格外漫长。夏洛克开始觉得饿了，同时又困又累，他今天比预计走了太多路。  
“我脚底疼。”夏洛克抱怨道，约翰回头望了他一眼，他干脆不走了，一屁股在路边坐下，约翰过来拉着他想把他拽起来，他们俩于是拉回拉扯拔河了一番。  
“你可以背着我嘛。”  
“只有在你走不动的时候。”约翰说，超越他那个年龄该有的耐心。“起来吧，我们得走了，天黑之前我们得回去。”  
“我已经走不动了。”夏洛克发脾气。  
“你才没有，你只是懒劲儿发作了。”夏洛克从鼻子里哼哼，约翰无奈地让了步，“好吧，等看见了大门我就可以背你一会。但现在还不行。拉着我，快点起来。”  
夏洛克撇嘴，他不甘不愿地爬起来，拽着约翰衣服的后摆，摇摇晃晃地走。他身上的口袋里都是石头，随着他迈出去的每一步互相推来挤去发出碰擦声。  
“你的石头太多了。你应该丢掉一些。”  
“想都不用想。”夏洛克露出小守财奴式的警惕，好像约翰在说要割掉他一块肉。  
“我要全部带回去。”他说，“你可以帮我装一些。”  
这倒是一个解决方案。约翰分担了一部分之后，夏洛克又勉强走了一段路。他们终于能够看见福尔摩斯家那栋大房子的屋顶了。  
约翰在他前面蹲低了，夏洛克灵巧地爬到他背上去，一点都没有他之前表现像是快要倒下的虚弱样。他伏在约翰的肩膀上，捏了捏那小小的单薄的肩膀。  
“你好重。”约翰抱怨了一声。  
“那是石头的重量。”  
“但现在都是我在背着了，能把你的石头丢掉一些么？”  
“不行，约翰，这是重要的收藏。”  
“它们才不重要，它们只是很重。等你弄明白它们是什么石头之后你马上就用不着了。”约翰抱怨着。  
事实确实如此，夏洛克不用三天就能搞清楚这些石头到底是什么名字以及它们是怎么形成的，但在此之前，它们都是绝对有用的不能放弃的。

 

他们回来的正是时候，家里已经乱成一团。当他们出现在门口，造成了前所未有的轰动——正面性的，负面性效果的夏洛克之前已经制造过几次了，就算是对夏洛克来说，那都不是什么特别美好的回忆。  
这也给了夏洛克经验知道怎么去把妈咪的不快降到最低，当他从约翰身上爬下来，一头就撞进妈咪怀里，同时露出小孩子独有的那种自觉有错的甜蜜歉疚的笑容。  
妈咪紧紧抱住他，差点让他喘不过气来，夏洛克忍受住了：“你这小家伙，下次记得要和家里的人打声招呼再一个人跑出去那么久。”  
“我又不是一个人。”夏洛克小声反驳，转着眼睛看约翰，妈咪破颜而笑，放过了他转而去搂住约翰，并且在他脸颊上亲了一下，留下一个湿印子，神奇地，约翰的脸红了。  
“对，你不是一个人，所以才更让人担心。”妈咪怜爱无比地揉了揉夏洛克的脑袋，“你们两个捣蛋鬼，下次再也不能这样了。”

 

夏洛克陷在一堆泡泡里，玫瑰精油的气味让他有点发晕，他靠着浴缸边上打瞌睡，直到门被人推开。  
啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声走进来。当听到约翰开口的时候他才睁开了眼睛。  
“哈利在用房间的浴室，你妈妈说我可以来这边。”  
约翰站在那里，好像有点犹豫不决，夏洛克坐直了一点，好吧，他一般不分享，但是……  
“我们要快点，否则赶不上晚餐了。”  
约翰紧抿的嘴唇泄露出一丝笑意，他极其迅速就扒光了自己，光溜溜地坐进来。他们的膝盖在水下碰了一下，大眼瞪小眼地看着对方，夏洛克把一团泡泡推到约翰面前去，然后放松地向后靠过去，下巴几乎碰到了水。  
“别睡着了，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克睁开了一只眼睛，约翰中规中矩地坐在那里，就好像洗澡也是一件很正经的事，有点可笑。他深呼吸，身子下滑，猛然间潜到水底。  
一瞬间，世界在他眼前消失了，声音、颜色、其他人……只剩下他的心跳，安静，清晰，合乎逻辑。  
一只手将他拽起来，夏洛克睁开眼睛，喷了约翰一脸水。约翰吓了一跳的样子让他咯咯笑了。  
“我是鱼。”他宣布道。  
约翰抹掉脸上的水，皱着鼻子，他没有生气，只是有点啼笑皆非。  
“不，你才不是鱼，你就是……个泡泡卷毛头。”他鞠了一捧泡泡朝夏洛克丢过去。  
夏洛克对此的回应是，像小狗一样猛烈地甩头，并成功地把泡泡和水甩了约翰一脸。

 

那天晚一点的时候，在睡觉之前夏洛克回到书房寻找之前被他落下的体温计，爹地和妈咪都在那里，甚至有兴趣问问他在干什么。夏洛克照实回答了，因为答案相对安全不会引起他们的大惊小怪：他正打算去测量约翰的体温。  
为了什么？当然是科学数据。  
夏洛克以为对话到此结束，所以当爹地接着说话的时候他愣了愣。“你和约翰变成了好朋友，这很好，夏洛克。”  
“我和约翰不是好朋友。”夏洛克说，觉得有必要说清楚。“我们都没有认识到成为朋友那么久。”  
妈咪和爹地相视而笑，就像每一次夏洛克说了让他们忍俊不禁的话都会做的那样。“那么你觉得需要多久才能成为朋友呢？”  
这个问题太像一个陷阱，夏洛克谨慎起来，“也许，一年，两年，或者更长。但肯定不是两天。”  
妈咪大笑起来，在夏洛克感觉受伤之前，她宠溺而怜爱亲了亲他，夏洛克就觉得好多了：“夏洛克，朋友和时间长短无关，有时候，你遇见一个人第一面，也会觉得像认识了他比其他所有人都要久。”  
喔。夏洛克不知道这个，他小心地来回看着父母，确定他们说的是百分之百的肯定。爹地点点头，所以这是真的，夏洛克没想到还有这样的规矩。他默默记下这一条。  
“所以，不用计算时间，但用什么计算呢？总该有一个衡量的标准。”  
妈咪又笑了。  
“呃，我想想该怎么说，很难用具体的标准来概括，夏洛克。因为朋友不是科学领域的东西，是关于感情。”  
夏洛克撅起嘴来，他讨厌概念不具体，范围模糊的东西。  
“具体到你和约翰的话，他陪着你做实验，你不觉得他讨厌，你们在浴室里用泡泡打仗，你把不想吃的悄悄地丢到了他盘子他装作不知道——是的我也看见了——以上这些包括起来，所以你们是朋友。”  
夏洛克站在原地，严肃地思考了几秒钟。  
“如果我们是朋友的话，那会有什么不同吗？”  
“我不知道。”妈咪说，“你觉得呢？”  
夏洛克又思考了一下，最后回答：“我不知道，没有对比，没有数据，时间太短，无法得出结论，我需要更多的观察。”  
妈咪再次大笑，这真的是十足夏洛克式的回答。

 

接下来的日子几乎没什么不同，约翰继续留在福尔摩斯家，和夏洛克在一起，用妈咪的话说，他们就像黏在一起的两颗小糖豆，甜蜜得不可开交。  
而根据夏洛克的观察，他们在一起主要做了以下的事情：  
睡前的枕头大战；  
睡着了之后互相抢被子；  
在浴室里用牙刷决斗；  
把不想吃的食物往对方盘子里丢，当然夏洛克总是技高一筹；

 

……  
妈咪说，这就是一般人说的“朋友”，就是那种在一起傻笑，做一些傻事同时乐不可支的人。没错，听起来是有点傻兮兮的，但那会让人感觉到生活里充满乐趣。  
尽管夏洛克严正抗议说他才不会做傻事呢，但他没法否认，约翰确实让某些时刻变得有趣多了。  
他不知道该如何归类定义这一种感觉，喜欢？在意？这些都不是夏洛克熟悉的东西，但如果这就是朋友的定义，夏洛克有了一个朋友，就像其他人一样。

 

“你有过朋友吗？”  
他问麦克罗夫特，他哥哥就像看外星人一样看着他。书房里又只有他们俩，约翰和哈利一早就被带出去了，妈咪不让他跟着去，你占着约翰的时候已经够多了，她这么说，夏洛克就气鼓鼓地跑掉了，但现在他有点后悔放弃得太快，同时第一次觉得，房间里少了一些人之后显得安静得可怕。  
“我知道你非常聪明，比爹地和妈咪都要聪明，就像我一样，所以，我以为你会明白。”夏洛克说：“如果你不明白那就算了。”  
麦克罗夫特慢慢挑起眉头，那是一种最让人讨厌的“我当然明白”的方式。  
“你想知道我是不是和你一样，你想知道是不是只有你一个人才有那种感觉，那种一点都不在乎也不关心的感觉。没错，我明白，非常明白。”麦克罗夫特说，这次终于没再拐弯抹角地用一些废话惹恼他。  
夏洛克紧绷的肩膀放松了，他出了一口气，就像解决了一个难题。  
然后另一个难题纠缠住了他，夏洛克挣扎着，不知道自己该不该就此而道谢——或者还是不要？  
“我知道你和约翰，最近，非常亲近。但还有一件事你还应该知道，”他哥哥继续说，“我之前告诉过你，约翰不会永远留下来。实际上，下周，领养家庭就会过来把他和哈利带走了。”  
夏洛克脑子里空白了一秒，就像有人在他脑子里点了一把火。夏洛克攥紧拳头，把那种讨厌的心脏下坠的感觉驱逐出去，与此同时，无数个念头从他脑子里滚过去，就像是大脑有了自己的意识和想法，他甚至都无法控制它。  
当他回过神的时候，发现麦克罗夫特忽然盯紧了他。  
“别。”麦克罗夫特说。  
“什么？”夏洛克防备地说。  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气：“别开始策划任何行动，把约翰·华生藏起来。”  
“我没——”夏洛克试图反驳，但麦克罗夫特的表情说明了一切。他就闭上了嘴。  
“他是你的朋友，”麦克罗夫特说，“不是你的实验或某个工具，你不能把他藏起来。”  
“当你开始交朋友的时候，同时也要学会一点：朋友有一天也会离开你，不管你愿不愿意。”

 

夏洛克花了几天时间，查清楚了想要领养约翰的那家人，只是一通电话就套出了一切：他们住在曼彻斯特，双职夫妇，没有小孩，养一只狗，支持工党。遗憾的是，他们没有什么不良嗜好，也没有明显的犯罪记录，还有点愚蠢，完全没听懂匿名电话里其实是在威胁暗示他们最好放弃收养约翰的念头。  
随着时间一天一天接近，夏洛克前所未有地开始焦虑起来，妈咪已经找他谈过约翰要走的事。“你们可以保持通信，电话，假期还可以见面。”她就用这些少得可怜的承诺试图安慰夏洛克。“什么都不会改变。”  
当然一切都会改变。约翰会离开，住到曼彻斯特的某个房子里去，而不是呆在这里，和夏洛克在一起。他们怎么会觉得这样就不叫改变呢？  
“那家人非常符合要求，”妈咪说：“他们需要收养小孩，他们会对约翰和哈利非常好的。那样做对约翰也有好处。”  
夏洛克才不管那些人到底有多想收养小孩，他才是需要约翰的那个人，而约翰和夏洛克一起当然会更好。所以约翰一定可以，也必须留下来。  
只要一切按着他的计划进行。

 

“夏洛克，”当他们上楼的时候，妈咪叫住了他：“今晚别闹得太累，乖一点。约翰需要好好休息，明天是一个重要的日子。”  
夏洛克从鼻子里哼了一声，他们回到房间，夏洛克开始满屋子翻着他的记录本，他在房间里留了几块奶酪和黄油，测试在室温下它们的融化速度。  
当他搞定这些的时候，才发现约翰坐在床上看着他，反常地安静。  
“你真的想要和那些完全不认识的人走吗？”夏洛克不能自己地问，他是这么努力，但约翰却完全不表态，他隐约生起气来，约翰眨眼。  
“我必须要。”他说，他的脸皱起来，露出那种让夏洛克的心里也难受地扭结成一团的表情。“我……没有别的选择，那些人愿意收养我们，你妈妈说他们会是好人。”  
“你当然有选择，你可以留下，”夏洛克说，他屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地看着约翰：“什么也不会变，你可以睡在我房间，就像之前那样，难道你宁可要走吗？”  
“一个家庭里有四个小孩有点太多了，夏洛克。”约翰说，他的语气听起来就像麦克罗夫特，而那只会让夏洛克更生气，他忿忿地皱起鼻子。  
“我喜欢你，也喜欢这里，但这里……不是我们的家。”  
“但是，我还是很高兴。”约翰说，努力露出大大的笑容。“你是一个很好的朋友。你那么聪明，我从来没有过像你一样聪明的朋友。我会告诉别人，你有多聪明，所有的事你都知道。”  
“不是所有。”夏洛克纠正他，“没人能知道所有的事。”  
约翰露齿而笑。“好吧，但你还是我见过最聪明的人。”  
那个笑容最终让夏洛克下定了决心。  
“约翰，”他说，“我想要去看着昨天我放在冰屋里的化学实验，你来吗？”

 

冰屋其实是后花园里一座空屋子，早年作为冷冻室使用，已经废弃多年，从外面看就是一个土丘。当夏洛克不想被人发现的时候就会躲到这里。他们两个都钻进了进去。这地方又黑又冷，如果你想把什么藏起来不被人发现，这里完全符合要求。  
夏洛克用手电筒照着墙角的玻璃器皿，约翰也从他背后看过去，“它们没变化。”他说。  
那里确实没什么可看的，夏洛克早就知道了，然而他还是装作一副失望的样子，那样约翰就不会留意到他实际上在做什么。  
“我们可以回去了吗？”约翰说，他轻轻地搓着手，脸冻得发白。  
“再等一下，”夏洛克说，“我需要把这里再加一点材料。你可以坐在那边等着。”  
他装模作样地在那里鼓捣了很久，直到身后约翰的声音消失了，传来稳定平缓的呼吸声，约翰靠着墙，坐在地下睡着了。  
夏洛克成功地露出一个笑容，计划的第一步成功了，他把手电筒留到约翰身侧，然后走出去，把冰屋的大门从外面关上了。  
然后他悄悄地溜回了房间，就像什么都没发生过那样，开始睡觉。

夏洛克至少成功地一直睡到了第二天的上午，当他下楼的时候，发现所有人都起来了，妈咪看着他，好像他身后应该有一个隐形人。  
“约翰在哪里？”她问。  
哦，对了，夏洛克几乎忘记了自己的计划，这使得他的茫然简直完美无缺。夏洛克在心里对自己得意地打了一个勾。  
“我不知道，他昨晚回到自己的房间去了。”谎话流利地脱口而出。  
哈利立即否认了：“他没有，在我睡觉之前他都没回来。”她瞪着夏洛克，就好像知道夏洛克是在说谎，夏洛克不由畏缩了一下。坚持住，他对自己说，想想约翰。这立即给了他理直气壮地瞪回去的勇气   
妈咪看看他，又看看哈利，“夏洛克，如果你知道——”  
“我不知道。”夏洛克说，英勇无畏地迎上她的目光，妈咪叹了口气。“好吧，也许他只是起床之后到别的地方去了，佐伊，怀特太太，你们再去找一遍，我们必须要在领养家庭来之前找到约翰，”

他们当然找不到。  
楼上楼下，房前房后，连花园里放工具的小房间都打开来看过了，而约翰都不在那里。  
夏洛克没有参与这场注定无用的搜索，他按照计划，开始做他关于人体解剖理论的功课，那些内容很快就完全吸引住了他，就连车子开进来的声音他都几乎没注意到。  
当妈咪再次把夏洛克叫到她跟前的时候，她已经濒临爆发。  
“夏洛克，”她说，声音很低，看起来既疲惫又恼火：“你必须说实话。约翰在哪里？”  
夏洛克才不会回答，然后让这些人带走约翰。那对夫妻就坐在那里，一脸茫然，很显然他们还没搞清楚发生了什么。夏洛克想，你们永远也不会得到约翰。  
一丝情不自禁的笑意蔓延到他的嘴角，夏洛克视线里忽然是妈咪的脸，她伸手紧紧地握住了他的胳膊，眼里冒着火：“夏洛克，这不是开玩笑，你必须说实话，你把约翰藏在哪里了？”  
这下子，那对夫妻终于有点反应，开始惊惶地互相看起来。  
妈咪真的生气了，夏洛克既惊讶又恼火，他又没有做任何错事，错的是妈咪。他抿着嘴，拒绝回答。  
“夏洛克！！”妈咪挫败地说：“你到底明白不明白？？这不是一个游戏，也不是一个实验！”  
她的眼睛里忽然冒出一股水气，夏洛克被震惊得说不出话来，看着眼泪就那么滚落下来。  
“我知道约翰在哪里。”有个人说，夏洛克木讷地看过去，当然了，只会是麦克罗夫特。  
他脸上带着深深的失望，只望了夏洛克一眼，就转过身去。

 

约翰被抱出冰屋的时候还在睡着，像是一个无生命的玩具小熊一样一动不动地依附在麦克罗夫特的手臂中，脸颊却通红通红地，一点也不像平时的他。夏洛克正感到困惑不解，麦克罗夫特说了句什么，然后大人们都慌乱起来，叫着“高烧”、“医生”之类的，整个家就忙乱成一团。  
夏洛克被忘到一边，他想去看约翰，但哈利不知何故已经恨上了他，看见他靠近就把他推出来，夏洛克尝试了四次，最后一次被她远远推到楼道里，他茫然又困惑地呆站着，看着别人进进出出，没一个人看他。  
那感觉如此冰冷，还有孤独。  
“你应该去楼下，”麦克罗夫特说，他不知何时站在了他身后，“约翰会没事的。”  
夏洛克张了张嘴，但他不知道自己要说什么。  
麦克罗夫特却知道。  
“你不知道你自己做了什么。”他平静地说，“冰屋太冷了，在那里呆了一个晚上，如果约翰再柔弱一点，就不只是高烧而已。”  
夏洛克咬住了嘴唇，他哥哥握住了他的肩膀，夏洛克没躲开。  
“医生会照看他的，你需要做的是，等他醒过来给他一个道歉，还有对所有人道歉。”

 

夏洛克知道怎么去道歉，当他出自一个明确的目的性去做某件事的时候，夏洛克总是能做到最好。  
他知道该如何措辞，如何表现出歉疚，即使不是出自真心，最后也总能得到原谅。  
但他从来没演练过真实的歉意。  
所以当妈咪终于来到他跟前，蹲下来将他的脸托起，夏洛克只能茫然地瞪着她。  
“对不起，夏洛克，”妈咪说，她看起来还是好累，连叹息都力不从心了：“我不该对你发火，我知道你不是故意，但你真的不应该把约翰藏起来。”  
“我很抱歉。”夏洛克干巴巴地说，妈咪凝视着他，她的手指头轻轻地掠过他的眼睛底下，扫去那里湿漉漉的水迹。  
“我知道，麦克罗夫特和我说了。我不知道你对这件事这么在意。我以为你只是——”  
妈咪叹息一声——那种每次无可奈何对他投降的叹息：“好吧，我想我们可以留下约翰和哈利，值得庆幸的是，福尔摩斯家不算太穷。我们还养得起四个孩子。”  
夏洛克脸上还是湿乎乎的，但他一点都没管，“你是说——”  
“是的，我是说，约翰会留下，如果这就是你想要的。但是夏洛克，这不代表你没做错，你需要道歉，特别是史密斯先生太太，还有约翰，你把大家都吓坏了。”  
夏洛克快速地眨眼，眼泪去得如此之快，一瞬间就消失了。

 

夏洛克终于被获准进入约翰的房间，约翰已经醒了，脸色苍白地躺在床上，周围围了一圈人，但夏洛克一点都没注意到别人，只看见约翰。当约翰转过头朝他微笑，夏洛克的心便猛烈而欢快地跳起来。  
“我没事。”约翰说。  
“那很好。”夏洛克说，不能自己地露出笑容，他想要立即告诉约翰那个好消息，但妈咪在他身后提示地咳嗽了一声。  
“夏洛克，你不是还有一些话要对大家说吗？”  
哦，那些无聊讨厌但却必要的过程。  
他转过去看着那对夫妻，平凡、无趣，但是他们对他已经没威胁了，只要他们不会带走约翰，那么夏洛克就可以稍微原谅他们的无聊。  
“我很抱歉你们不能带约翰回家了，”他开始说，对方迷惑不解地眨着眼，妈咪好像被什么呛到了，真的咳嗽起来。“因为他要和我们一起生活。但你们可以重新找过别的孩子，虽然他们不会有约翰那么好，但对你们就足够了。”  
“夏洛克，只要说对不起就好。”妈咪压低声，威胁他闭嘴，对史密斯夫妇尴尬地扯出笑：“——我知道原本计划不是这样，但是现在情况有点变化，我会解释……”  
“对不起。”出乎意料，约翰结结巴巴地开口了，“我不应该和夏洛克去那里，我应该阻止他，不该纵容他，但夏洛克并不是故意的，他只是想看看他的实验，然后我太累就睡着了。我应该记得今天很重要，不该打乱了整个计划。”  
夏洛克莫名其妙，约翰不需要向任何人道歉，他们反而应该向他道歉，就为了问也不问他的意见就想把他送到什么人家里去。  
但大人们都怜爱地看着约翰，妈咪俯身去亲吻拥抱了约翰。“亲爱的，你真的个好孩子。别担心，这不是你的错。”  
其他人一样去拥抱并亲了约翰，夏洛克愈发迷茫，而且警惕起来，史密斯太太现在似乎更想把约翰带走了，他得赶快把约翰和这些人隔开。  
“我们已经说完了吗？”他烦躁地说，妈咪瞪了他一眼，但总算没有再叫他闭嘴。  
妈咪把客人带了出去，夏洛克坦然地爬到了约翰的床上，他小心地摸了摸约翰的胳膊，约翰的皮肤透着温暖，比正常的温度要高一点，但十分舒服。夏洛克咕哝一声。  
“什么？”约翰说，他耷拉着眼皮，倦意深沉。  
“对不起。”夏洛克说：“我不知道你会发烧。”  
“没关系，”约翰说，“其实，我想说谢谢。”他轻轻地动了一下，握住了夏洛克的手，夏洛克低下头望着他们握在一起的手，就像那是什么神奇的现象。“谢谢你想要我留下来。”  
“我知道你更想留下来。”夏洛克自信满满地说。“我是对的。”  
门又开了，妈咪又回来了，她对着占了半边床的夏洛克不满地皱眉。  
“夏洛克，你应该让约翰好好休息。”  
“我在这里他也可以休息得很好。”夏洛克回答说。妈咪走过来，好像在犹豫着想揪他耳朵把他拽下床，但她最终什么都没做，而是帮夏洛克脱下了鞋子。  
“你不知道这一次多么幸运才没有闯出大祸，永远别再这么做了。”  
“如果你保证再也不想把约翰送走的话。”  
“我保证。”妈咪说，“绝对不会了。”  
夏洛克和约翰相视而笑，然后他从床上弹跳起来，撞进了妈咪的怀里。“谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢~~”  
妈咪失笑，牢牢地抱住了这一个走动的小炸弹：“我以为我已经变成了要把约翰送走的坏人了呢。”她调侃道。  
“妈咪，我永远也不会恨你。”夏洛克认真地说，“我发誓。”  
“谢谢你夏洛克。还有，永远别再绑架或者藏匿任何人了。这个你也要发誓。”  
夏洛克皱眉，“这个太难以预料了。谁知道我以后会不会需要再绑架别人呢？”  
“夏洛克。”妈咪用那种警告的声音说。  
夏洛克撅着嘴。“我不会随便绑架别人，除非有真的有很周全很合理的理由。”  
妈咪叹息，她就知道。  
她转向约翰，那个孩子仰着头望着她，她对着那双大大的惹人怜爱的蓝眼睛微笑，倾身吻在约翰额头上，那里还保留着冰袋的凉度，提醒她她的小儿子都做了什么。但在这一切之后，这双眼睛依然充满了信任地投注到他的朋友身上，你还能要求更多吗？  
“乖孩子，”她怜爱地说，“别被夏洛克带坏了。”

 

约翰的高烧花了几周的时间才完全好了，他终于被准许离开房间那一天，天气很好，花园里都是树木和青草散发出的清香，太阳晒得整个世界都暖乎乎的，约翰呆在荫凉下，看着夏洛克朝他走过来。夏洛克早上去过学校，走了一段路脸被晒得微红，这时带着压抑不住的微笑。  
“我有东西给你。”  
约翰等着，夏洛克手上什么也没有。但他的衣服口袋在动，一只毛茸茸的头探出来。约翰的眼睛睁大了。  
“你生病的时候，那些蛋也都孵出来了。洛尔先生送了我一只，作为你痊愈的礼物。”  
他们把那只幼鸟放在了地上，它还那么小，简直连站都站不稳，摇摇晃晃地拍着翅膀，当它终于展开翅膀，他们都忍不住发出一声欢呼，但它只是歪歪斜斜地低飞几步，又落回了地上。  
夏洛克失望极了。“它不会飞。我们拿到了一只不会飞的鸟。”  
“别那么心急，它还在学，最后会学会的。”  
两个孩子一起抬头看着麦克罗夫特。  
“但是母鸟已经死了，”约翰说，“谁来教它呢？”  
麦克罗夫特意味深长地看着他，又看看正扁着嘴发脾气的夏洛克：“这就是你们的任务，不是吗？”  
他们看着那只在太阳底下的幼鸟，它站直了，继续扑棱着翅膀，笨拙地摇摇摆摆地走着，迈出的每一步都在学习，学着平衡，学着成长，直到最终学会长大。  
就像他们一样。


	2. Chapter 2

家庭即战场

  
一、

在格罗莉亚还年轻的时候，还没有为人妻为人母，就像很多人一样，或多或少都读过一些关于婚姻啦家庭啦还有养育孩子之类的杂志文章。在这些文章里，总有许许多多的专业人士，确定清晰地告诉你，怎么样做才能经营好你的婚姻，照顾好你的家庭，以及教育好你的孩子，他们列举一些要点、诀窍，还有大量数据作为旁证。所有这些都让你相信，只要照着书上说的那么做，你就变成一个完美的主妇，而你的孩子也能够顺顺利利、健康快乐地成长。  
想当然耳，那些人没有一个养了四个孩子。其中两个还姓福尔摩斯，另外两个姓华生——就算只是把这个事实放在一个句子里说出来就已经够复杂了，而世界上没有一本书能够告诉她该怎么去对付这个。

  
当然了，事情总要从头开始说。  
实际上，在格罗莉亚的世界里仅仅还只有夏洛克一个孩子的时候，事情就从来没顺利过。  
就算在怪胎频出的福尔摩斯家，夏洛克都是一个特别的孩子。这份特别在他学会说出他的第一个完整句子时就体现出来。别的孩子会用“爹地”、“妈咪”、“吃饭饭”、“尿尿”作为自己对世界的初始声明，但夏洛克说的是“为什么鱼死了”——在他开口前他已经观察了世界很久，第一句话就是为了寻求答案。  
当夏洛克能够说得更多，跌跌撞撞站起来走路，他就开始去碰、去摸、去试图弄清楚他感兴趣的每一样东西，为什么鸟会飞，为什么叶子会落、变化颜色，为什么炉子是热的，为什么水是无色无味还能流动……他想要懂的那么多，而且永不满足。  
另一方面，由于夏洛克的智力是如此超群，远远超过同龄人甚至成年人，他吸收知识的速度和效率就像别人吃东西，甚至比那还快。他对世界感知的方式在理性的一面发展得太快，而感性的那一面被甩下了一大截。

夏洛克对人们不感兴趣，特别是同龄的孩子。他不在意游戏、玩具，所有在他那个年龄的孩子会喜欢的东西他都不喜欢，他也不喜欢别人呆在他身边，更加憎恨别人去碰他或者他在观察的东西、阅读的书。在一次家庭聚会上，当一个远房表亲试图把他带离书房，一再无视他的挣扎，表示他可能会更喜欢参与游戏时，夏洛克愤怒地攻击了她，狠狠地咬在她手腕上。直到格罗莉亚赶到时夏洛克才肯松口，然后那女人看着自己被咬出血的手开始嚎叫。  
从那以后，夏洛克就被称为怪小孩，开始只是背地里，然后就连他自己的祖母都开始叫他“小疯子”，告诫格罗莉亚应该带他去看医生，这让格罗莉亚非常生气，有整整三个月没有和她的婆婆说话。

直到现在，格罗莉亚都认为那样是不公平的，一个聪明的孩子也许可以弄懂成年人都不懂的抽象知识，因为那些都是清清楚楚有迹可循的存在，但感情，则需要时间、经历，才能够真正在一个人的心里丰满起来，你不能要求一个孩子一学会说话就立即掌握这些复杂的感情表达，哪怕他是天才。

如果说这类事情有什么显著的影响，就是夏洛克发现，当他被称为怪胎的时候，人们更愿意躲开他，不再来烦他，这变相地鼓励了他在人前做出那些人预期的行为（尽管不喜欢人，但夏洛克对人的观察也敏锐得超出一般人）。这是一个恶性循环：夏洛克一旦不喜欢谁，就做出过激行为把人吓跑，进一步导致更多的误解，结果就是夏洛克更加讨厌和人接触，也更加封闭在自己的世界里。

在夏洛克六岁的时候发生了一件事，格罗莉亚从楼梯上摔了下来，整个房子里没有其他人在，唯一的女佣在距离太远的花园里，无法听见她的声音，没人能帮她。她只能僵硬地倒在地上，等着疼痛过去。  
“妈咪。”  
是夏洛克，他跑到她跟前来，好奇而探究地打量她。  
“你在流血。”他说，小小的手指戳过她扭伤肿大的小腿，格罗莉亚抽了一口气，夏洛克小心地缩回手，看回她脸上，格罗莉亚想要教他去求助，但还没开口，他就跑了，完全没管她在他身后叫他。  
格罗莉亚如此茫然、疼痛，还有一丝失望，让她无法理清自己的想法。但夏洛克又跑了回来。  
“我已经打了电话，医生说他马上就到，爹地说他会很快回来。你想要我去花园里把佐伊叫进来吗？但医生说最好不要随便移动你。这些血不会让你死掉，对不对？它们已经不再流了。”  
夏洛克带着迷惑轻轻摸着她腿上淤青的部分，好像被它迷住了。格罗莉亚不知道该是欣慰还是叹息。夏洛克又看回她脸上，有点迟疑，格罗莉亚露出一个安抚的微笑，“是的，我很好，我觉得我这样躺着就好，不过你可以去叫佐伊，你做得很好。”  
夏洛克很明显地松了口气，他快速地出去又回来，然后就呆在那里，一声不出，格罗莉亚从没见他如此安静而什么都不做。等待医生的的十几分钟，对于他们俩来说，可能同样漫长而又短暂。然后她进了医院，当几天后她再带着一条打了石膏的腿回家时，夏洛克正在客厅里读着一本书。  
“你回来了。”他说，陈述句，没有撒娇、依恋、喜悦或者其他和母亲分离了几天的孩子们的反应，仅仅是抬头看了她一眼然后又低下头去。格罗莉亚坐在他旁边，想看看是什么内容有趣得足以让夏洛克不再关注她腿上打了石膏。  
“妈咪？”  
“嗯？”  
“爹地说你摔断了骨头，我可以看看你在医院拍的骨折X片吗？当你把那个拿掉的时候，我还想摸摸你长回来的骨头是什么样子。”  
格罗莉亚不由自己地笑了。这才是她的夏洛克。“你当然可以。”  
夏洛克满意地哼了一声，继续读他的关于如何分辨一年四季花园里各种虫子的书。

也就是在这一次之后，格罗莉亚决定听取专家的建议（不是那种杂志上夸夸其谈的专家，而是更加可靠的儿童问题方面的专家），将夏洛克送到学校去。她一直相信，夏洛克在感情方面和其他孩子并没有太多不同，他有感情，也懂得如何关心别人，也许他的表达更含蓄更与众不同，但并不能说明他没有感情。他需要的只是表达的渠道，一打家庭教师显然没办法满足他在成长过程中必须的社会交际需要。想要更多地接触同龄人群，学校是最好的选择。  
遗憾的是，就算夏洛克乖乖去了学校，他和同龄人之间也没有能处得比之前更好，反而更像是给他的“愚蠢人类”大全的小分类档增加了收藏，夏洛克倒也确实从他的同学身上学会了其他的一些书上不会教他的东西，比如在被禁止实验的时候找借口、或收集一些奇怪的东西时巧妙地瞒天过海等等。现在他想要达成什么目的时简直是如鱼得水。格罗莉亚都不知道自己该不该为了送他去学校这个决定后悔。

比起外人异样的目光，让格罗莉亚最痛恨的尤其是来自自家人的风言风语。她的婆婆，总是叫夏洛克小疯子，只是后来加上了戏谑之意。奇怪的是，夏洛克几乎不怎么讨厌他的祖母，可能是因为他们有同样奇特的幽默感。在祖母葬礼上，当夏洛克大声而清晰地问出是不是祖母的尸体从此后要在地下变得又冷又硬然后慢慢腐烂，那一刻真是鸦雀无声，格罗莉亚只能尽量低下头藏起唇角的一点笑，她几乎能想得出老福尔摩斯太太哈哈大笑的样子，这就像是夏洛克的某种古怪的回礼。

好吧，格罗莉亚承认，也许她的夏洛克是有点怪，但也仅仅是和普通人相异的那种怪：智力超群，性格特立独行，而他绝对比大多数自以为是地对一个孩子指指点点的人要好得多。  
她这样告诉夏洛克时，夏洛克把注意力从他的显微镜上——他七岁的生日礼物，包括一个小小的实验台——短暂地移开了一会。  
“你也比所有的人都更好，妈咪。”他说。  
而这，就是格罗莉亚·福尔摩斯的勋章。

二、

在同一窝雏鸟中，母鸟总是会对明显弱小的孩子有所偏袒，而忽视她那些较为强壮的孩子。如果把夏洛克比作前者的话，麦克罗夫特毫无疑问就是后者。

麦克罗夫特属于格罗莉亚的丈夫在多年前另一段短暂而失败的婚姻的附赠，格罗莉亚没有深问过到底发生了什么事，但一定是非常糟糕，因为她丈夫完全不愿意提起。  
这么多年来他支付足够的抚养费，并定期探视，但这另外的一个儿子从来没有出现在福尔摩斯家，连名字和照片都是禁区——他们处理得就像他不存在。格罗莉亚觉得这样自欺欺人简直是荒谬，但等夏洛克出生后占据了她全部的生活，她也就没时间想到这些事了。

那时候，谁都不会想到，麦克罗夫特十五岁的时候会以那么戏剧化的方式地插入他们的生活里。

在麦克罗夫特（还有约翰和哈利）来之前，格罗莉亚结婚之后第一次和丈夫发生了真正意义上的争吵。内容无非是关于麦克罗夫特来之后要怎么安排，以及夏洛克的权利。更多的争吵是比较没意义也没多少合理因素，比如指责丈夫完全没和她商量就决定把三个小孩带回家，从来就没有告诉她任何关于前一个婚姻的细节，她甚至连麦克罗夫特长什么样都不知道她就要当他的继母了——想到这些简直是能把人逼疯了。  
说得直白点，格罗莉亚其实只是终于找到一个由头可以好好地爆发一下。

爆发归爆发，等那天真正到来，格罗莉亚已经做好了足够的准备来扮演一个合格的继母角色。  
麦克罗夫特没给她那个机会。

他们的第一次见面，格罗莉亚甚至没好好把麦克罗夫特打量清楚，就先被华生家的两个孩子给吸引去注意力：和麦克罗夫特比起来，约翰和哈利更小，而且从内到外更有一种被打碎的悲痛，让天生心软的格罗莉亚恨不能立即将他们抱过来用温柔的安慰将他们黏好。

而麦克罗夫特，同样在车祸里丧失了亲生母亲，带着超过他年龄的沉默和冷静，事不关己般在一旁冷漠地看着他们。  
比起直接的痛苦，这种不动声色更让人不安，格罗莉亚非常忧心地向丈夫提及这点，得到的回答是，这孩子一直就是这么沉默寡言的。

几天之后，格罗莉亚路过书房时看见了麦克罗夫特，一如既往安静得像个影子坐在角落里。而其余闲杂人等都不知道是不是约好了，统统销声匿迹。格罗莉亚终于有了一个和麦克罗夫特单独相处的机会。  
格罗莉亚清了清嗓子，一时间进退两难，麦克罗夫特抬起眼睛看着她，没有表情，但格罗莉亚能辨认出他眼底的一丝紧绷的不悦，让她想到夏洛克，夏洛克总是用那种眼神看某个冒冒失失地闯进他的领域的人。

作为一个成年人，格罗莉亚知道自己不该在面对一个十五岁孩子的时候有这种忐忑不安的感觉，就好像自己下一秒就要犯一个大错。但这个很难。谁也不能昨天还是一个八岁孩子的母亲，马上就能成功转变去胜任一个十五岁孩子的继母，而他的亲生母亲刚刚在一场车祸里丧生。这事又没有一个速成教材。

“你想谈谈吗？”这个开头就糟透了，格罗莉亚事后想，一定有无数的人对他这么说过，因此愈发显得廉价。  
“最好还是不要。”她的继子如是说。面孔平板不见起伏。回答得又快又平稳，好像已经等着这个对话多时。毫不犹豫就知道怎么样一下就把它打得反弹回来。  
格罗莉亚愣了一下，想继续努力。  
“我知道这很难，从如此巨大的创伤中走出来——”  
“夫人，”麦克罗夫特有礼然而冷淡地说，“试图安慰我，对您来说将会是一个失败的尝试，这一话题最好永远也不要出现在我们之间。如果您非要找个人安慰，继续把您的爱心用在哈里特·华生那里吧。”  
这一个谈话的尝试，到这里完全失败了。

自那之后，他们的交流少之又少，局限在诸如早安，晚安之类。麦克罗夫特表现出一付彬彬有礼但拒人千里的姿态，就好像完全不需要别人，也不关心任何人。  
至少在格罗莉亚逮到他和夏洛克谈话之前是这么认为的。

地点照例是书房。麦克罗夫特好像把那里当成躲开众人独处的地方，他确实也是那么做的，用各种厚重的大部头书籍和沉默把自己挡在后面。  
格罗莉亚的初衷也只是顺道过来问问他要不要一起用下午茶，当她走到书房门口，却听见了她小儿子的声音。  
“你才不知道那个。你就是在胡说。”夏洛克的声音同时带着孩童的稚气和固执，还有一点恼火。

格罗莉亚吃了一惊，找了一圈才发现夏洛克埋头在书房另一角的实验台上，过了一会才意识到他在和麦克罗夫特说话。  
“这说明我是对的，你完全搞错了。”麦克罗夫特说，他在房间里离夏洛克的实验台最远的地方，面朝着书架。  
“我没有！这是经过证明的！你只是照搬你看过的书，那才是错的。”  
比起夏洛克一声比一声大的激动，麦克罗夫特则始终淡定。  
“我只是在告诉你，还有一种验证途径叫经验，试图用你八岁的人生阅历去否定前人几个世纪的成果是愚蠢的。这世界上不止是你一个人聪明，夏洛克，要学会接受这一点。”  
“而你懒洋洋地坐在那里，用别人几百年前写下的东西代替你思考，这不叫聪明，只是可悲的偷懒。”  
格罗莉亚站在门口，完全忘了自己之前是想来干什么的。她迷惑不解地来回看着完全没注意有人出现的兄弟俩人，克制住从胸口升腾起的一阵大笑的冲动。  
他们两个人，就那么隔着一个大屋子，看也不看对方，各自做自己的事，但确实是在拌嘴。

在他们开始用更刺耳的话丢向对方时，格罗莉亚决定不能旁观了，她轻咳一声，引起他们的注意。  
“夏洛克，”她说，“你不能那么对你哥哥说话。”  
夏洛克撅着嘴，气鼓鼓的：“他就是个闷蛋。”  
“你不能给你哥哥起绰号，或者其他带有蔑视的称呼。”她说，麦克罗夫特望着她，格罗莉亚指望自己看起来有威严一点，能够更像一个理性的母亲。

夏洛克哼了一声，甚是怀疑：“为什么不能？”  
格罗莉亚耐心地说，“因为这是规矩。因为一家人之间要互相尊重。因为你也不会喜欢别人给你乱起绰号，所以先从自己做起。”  
夏洛克思考了一下，她能看见他的小脑袋里快速在转动，思考着其逻辑合理性，以及如果和她对着干要花多大代价，然后勉勉强强地点了头：“好吧。”

好孩子，格罗莉亚赞许地笑，而与此同时，麦克罗夫特一直不成功地假装自己一点也没在听，但肢体动作还是显出他的紧张，格罗莉亚要一会才领会过来：他也许以为，下一个被训话的就轮到他了。  
“麦克罗夫特，”她说，那孩子把书轻轻推开，脸上是城墙般的警惕。格罗莉亚决定，她绝对不会在一件事上搞砸两次。“怀特太太烤了一些非常好吃的饼干，你要和我们一起用下午茶吗？偶尔把书本丢开一小会也没有关系的。”  
麦克罗夫特一下子放松了，很明显地松了一口气。“好的，夫人。”  
格罗莉亚满意地笑了。  
不，她不会再主动和麦克罗夫特挑起“家人”这个话题，已经被推到好奇心边缘的麦克罗夫特自己会来找她。

  
麦克罗夫特比她预期的来得更快，下午茶之后，他就来了花园里的温室，格罗莉亚正在那里观察培育中的花苗。  
“呃，夫人……”  
她一下子转身，真的吓了一跳。“麦克罗夫特。”  
“我觉得，在书房里您可能还有话要对我说。”麦克罗夫特说。  
他还真的开门见山，格罗莉亚说，“没错，当时夏洛克在，我觉得不是说那些话的好时机。别误会，我不是要指责你。实际上，我想要拜托你一件事。关于夏洛克。”  
“如你所见，夏洛克非常聪明，也有极其旺盛的求知欲，他喜欢把一切他喜欢的东西塞进脑袋里，同时完全不在乎那些他不喜欢的，这里面就包括了日常琐事，还有一般人所称的社会常识的内容。作为母亲，我不想强行扭曲他的天性，逼他去做他不喜欢做的事，但另一方面，我担心他这样下去，会成为完全脱离社会的人。我把他放到学校里，努力让他去交朋友，但似乎没起多少作用。”  
“我不太明白。”麦克罗夫特说。  
“我在今天之前也不明白。现在我知道了，夏洛克从来遇见他真正觉得有趣，或者在智商上让他觉得对等的人，当然了，那些人也没有一个喜欢他，包括老师，多数人都觉得他很怪，和周围格格不入。”  
麦克罗夫特表情变得有几分阴沉，那正是格罗莉亚期待看见的。

“现在你来了，我不想假装说我有多么期待你的到来，但我们已经是一家人，家人是没法选择的，只能努力让彼此融合。如果互相之间就是八字不和，那就太糟糕了。”  
麦克罗夫特深深地望了她一眼，格罗莉亚展颜一笑：“但你和夏洛克不会有那种问题，对吗，你喜欢他，他也并不讨厌你。今天我站在那里看着你们，就在想，血缘真是奇妙的东西。他就像是小一号的你，你也像是大了一点而成熟很多的他，我是说，思想和智力的。”  
“我的意思是，我不太明天你想说什么。”麦克罗夫特小心翼翼地说。

格罗莉亚叹了口气，“我的意思是，夏洛克现在终于可以有一个可以和他说得上话的人，他会不自觉地和你比，甚至会有竞争意识，某种层面上，你就是他会想要去超越的目标。你曾经经过他现在和以后会有的那些阶段，你比我更能理解他。这不是义务，只是一个母亲的请求。就只是为了夏洛克。我知道你也关心他，你可以不喜欢我，但别因为我的原因疏远他，他需要一个朋友，一个哥哥。像现在这样，多和他说话，适当地引导他，好吗？”  
麦克罗夫特没回答，他沉默得非常非常久，久到格罗莉亚满满的自信差点都要漏光了，才说：“好的。”  
格罗莉亚留意到，这一次，他没加上那声夫人。

 

三

  
“猜猜今天我做了什么？”  
她丈夫从书上端瞄了她一眼：“维护世界和平？”  
“比那还重要。”  
他假装思考了一秒：“维护了世界和平两次？”  
格罗莉亚把他的书收走。“我和你的儿子进行了一次深入的谈话。”她把今天发生的事一股脑地说了出来，然后沾沾自喜地看着他，但她丈夫显然一点也没明白。  
“如果说在他们俩个的兄弟关系上谁有所贡献的话，那个人不该是我吗？”他理所当然地说：“毕竟我才是他们共有的那一半遗传基因来源。”  
自大而且盲目的男人，格罗莉亚嗤之以鼻，她爬上床，勒令丈夫和自己交换了位置，舒舒服服地躺进已经被暖热的那一半被窝里。  
“亲爱的，我爱你，但你在这件事上一点忙都没帮上。你不能把一个孩子那么带回家，告诉他这里以后就是他的家，就指望剩下来的事都水到渠成。他需要找到真正的归属感，认可这个家的意义之后，这里对他来说才不是陌生压抑的四面墙，他需要找到自己的位置，才能真正融入其中。”  
“所以你把夏洛克交给他，让他当一个哥哥。”  
“他是夏洛克的哥哥。”格罗莉亚说，“而且他也喜欢夏洛克，虽然我还不懂为什么，但那可能是你所谓共有的一半遗传基因导致的。”  
“所以我还是有用的嘛。”她丈夫说，遭到一个白眼之后，略为受伤地自辩：“亲爱的，我知道你怪我没有和麦克罗夫特之间建立起更好的联系，但你也知道，福尔摩斯家的人从来在感情这种事上没办法。你自己就生了一个标准过头的福尔摩斯。”  
格罗莉亚再给他一个白眼。“借口，如果当年不是某人在公共图书馆的书里夹了小纸条勾搭我，我也不会落到今天这个境地。只要你足够想要，就没有什么没办法。”她想了想，咯咯笑了：“不过这一招到今天再想传给你儿子就有点老套了。”  
她丈夫没有立即回话，诡异地沉默了一会。格罗莉亚奇怪地看了他一眼，电光火石间懂了。“你从来就没写过那个纸条，对吧？”  
“我本来想把这个作为一个美丽的错误，永远不提的。”他承认道：“但既然夏洛克都已经八岁了——没错，当年确实是有个某人写了纸条，但不是我，我只是另外一个神魂颠倒地盯着你看却被你逮个正着的呆瓜罢了。”  
格罗莉亚张目结舌了一会，她要慢慢消化这个信息。“杯具，现在你能传给你儿子的泡妞手段就只剩下呆兮兮地看着中意的姑娘，痴心妄想地等人家自己走过来了。”  
福尔摩斯先生一本正经地眨眨眼。“我会告诉他们，任何给重要的人的重要信息都切记署名。而且，你确实是自己走过来了。”他侧头在妻子唇角印下一吻。

  
四

和不论是智商还是性格都独树一帜得让人伤透脑筋的福尔摩斯兄弟比起来，哈里特和约翰·华生则是普通得令人欣慰。  
格罗莉亚完全不认识已故的华生夫妇，只知道他们是麦克罗夫特母亲的朋友和邻居，但在养育孩子这件事上，这一对夫妻显然比他们的朋友要成功得多。哪怕是在遭遇了重大挫折的伤心欲绝中，哈利和约翰的言语和行为，都表现出他们是在充满爱的环境中成长的，这一点很重要，那些知道自己被爱的孩子总是能更快地在伤痛中修复。

在来到福尔摩斯家的时候，哈利一度显得阴郁、敏感，而且非常脆弱，还有点自暴自弃的神经质，她还没有从父母双双离去的震惊中恢复，无时不刻不向着周围的人要求关注和爱。而对于格罗莉亚来说，她的满腔热情终于有了用武之地。  
在格罗莉亚无时不刻的陪伴、细语宽慰下，哈利终于不再像被人抛弃的小猫咪一样惶惑不安，也不再必须时刻拽住她弟弟的衣角不放，抱紧他唯恐下一秒他也会消失——他已经是她唯一剩下的亲人，也是感情上唯一的支柱。  
全天候的感情安抚良药为福尔摩斯们不耻，但对普通人——如哈利——则非常适用。

她的弟弟，约翰又有点不同，他是那种自己疗伤的类型。有些孩子会在受挫后一夜之间成长，比如约翰·华生，在失去父母之后，这个十岁的男孩成为了一个安静、坚定的小小男子汉。  
格罗莉亚对约翰的感情很快就从单纯的同情上升到了深深的怜爱，她不无惊奇地看着这个小男孩如何艰难地进行安全感的重建，他压抑着自己的痛苦，学会照顾自己，并抚慰自己伤心欲绝的姐姐。

有些时候，命运对有些人确实是不公平的，那些柔软善良的心，却要被迫接受非常人能想象的痛苦，直至它们磨得血肉模糊，成长得更加坚强为止。  
就算他们承受住了这一次的磨难，接下来等着他们的，依旧是一个遥远未知的未来。

“他们能给这两个孩子找到什么样的领养家庭呢？”她和丈夫说起时，很难压抑自己的担忧：“他们俩都是那么敏感的孩子，如果遇到不那么好的家庭——你觉得那些人会事先通知我们领养家庭的情况吗？”  
“你有点太过投入了，亲爱的。”她丈夫安抚她，“我们不是他们的亲属，也没有权利去干涉领养家庭的问题。约翰和哈利只是暂时借住在这里，你要记得，他们终究是会离开的。我知道你关心他们，但你已经做得很好了。投入太多感情，你会舍不得让他们走的。”

格罗莉亚当然知道，但理性认识是一回事，感情又是另一回事。你不能像关掉水龙头那样去停止关心某人，感情只会越来越多。

在她矛盾地摇摆着的时候，事情却忽然发生了新的变化：  
夏洛克，不知怎么的，忽然间和约翰就成了好得分不开的一对儿小伙伴。他们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起洗澡——可以想见，这后一项一点也没有节省时间和水，格罗莉亚必须要严格规定他们能带进浴室的物品以及使用时长才防止了他们两个人泡得发红脱皮（夏洛克坚持把这个称为重要实验，被格罗莉亚拧了耳朵才改口）——一起读书、一起玩……总而言之，他们几乎就成了彼此的小尾巴，不是你跟着我就是我跟着你，缺一不可。

在约翰这方面，格罗莉亚并不奇怪。约翰一旦不再紧闭心房独自伤心，完全是一个惹人喜爱的男孩，他有着所有能迅速交到朋友的特质：开朗、友善、耐心、聪明、活泼……实际上，整个福尔摩斯家上下都差不多已经被这个小男孩征服了。  
在夏洛克这一边，必须说，简直就是个奇迹。  
夏洛克几乎没喜欢过任何人，甚至家里人他都是有所选择的。除了已经故去的祖母外，他父亲那边的亲属他一个也不喜欢。就算是看在格罗莉亚的面子上，他也不愿意多和她娘家那一边的亲戚呆上五分钟。  
麦克罗夫特算是一个大大的例外，他能那么快就让夏洛克另眼相待，恐怕和兄弟俩的脾气相似也有关。  
在学校里，夏洛克能够忍受少数几个老师，只因为他有时候能用得上他们，获得一些额外的优待。而学生们，无论是高年级还是和他同一年龄的，统统都被划到“没有用处、彻底忽略”这一栏。

而现在，她的小儿子，主动积极地展开了一段友谊。  
好吧，也许格罗莉亚不该那么惊讶，因为她就是那个一直坚持认为夏洛克和一般孩子那样也有着正常感情的人。但现在这个实证以“约翰·华生”的名字出现了，格罗莉亚反而有点更担心了。

他们又回到了那个问题：约翰终究是要走的。而随着时间过去，他在福尔摩斯家的日子已经开始倒数。

她试着和夏洛克谈这个，试图说服他一切都好，约翰离开不代表他们友情的终结，他们还是好朋友，只是中间多了一点距离。  
这些解释对别的孩子或许有用，但夏洛克根本不吃这一套。  
他不接受安慰剂，不接受假定的承诺，更加不接受任何约翰要走的可能性。  
格罗莉亚应该想到的，夏洛克对于任何他在意的东西都表现出惊人的执着，非要十成十才满意，在他唯一的朋友这件事上，当然不可能例外。

这一次，反过来是麦克罗夫特来宽她的心了。  
“他会接受的，当事情变成现实，他不得不接受。这也是成长的一部分。”他说，格罗莉亚透过窗户看着花园中的两个男孩，夏洛克似乎又在做他的什么实验，需要站到一堵矮墙上去，约翰在下面伸手稳稳地托着他。当夏洛克低头对他说什么的时候，两个男孩的脸都被笑容点亮了。  
格罗莉亚回头望望他，“你也曾经……对不起，我不该问。”她摇了一下头，麦克罗夫特安静地站在她身边，既没有离开，也没有说话。

“有时候，大人总是以对孩子好的名义做一些很残酷的事。”格罗莉亚说：“就因为他们还小，无能反抗我们的任何安排，我们就这么把他们带过来带过去，好像他们就是一件行李，随着方便放在这里放在那里，一点也不关心他们真正想要的是什么，总是这样。我们也是这么对你的。”

“到这个家并不是我的选择。”麦克罗夫特坦诚地说，刚进入变声期的少年的嗓音几分低沉：“但现在证明，对我来说，这确实是一件好事。我并不讨厌这里。”他停了停，后面的话似乎有点难以说出口：“我很幸运，我父亲的妻子是你而不是别人。”  
格罗莉亚自动把那句话翻译为“我很高兴你是我的继母”，她低声失笑了。这确实是一个福尔摩斯通常会做的那种磕磕绊绊的告白。  
“谢谢，麦克罗夫特。”

 

五

他们都没料到夏洛克是当真的。谁会料到呢，毕竟，夏洛克从来就没有真正有过朋友，而任何分离可能引发的问题清单上，都没有提及会令一个八岁的孩子策划出一起绑架事件。  
除了夏洛克。她聪明绝顶也固执透顶的夏洛克。

当医生宣布约翰只是高烧而没有更严重的并发症之后，格罗莉亚退出房间，一旦离开人前，她就再也控制不住自己，气得几乎浑身发抖。  
“他在哪里？”她问麦克罗夫特，后者似乎一直守在楼梯口。  
“楼下。”麦克罗夫特欲言又止：“你要怎么对他说？”  
“他应该受一点教训，”格罗莉亚咬着牙说，她的太阳穴一抽一抽地跳，已经到了暴怒的边缘。唯一让她不大喊大叫的原因是史密斯夫妇还在楼上，“他总是一次一次被原谅，被纵容，那些解剖实验、对厨房的袭击、破坏一切他能破坏的规矩和物件，他想要做什么就是什么，是的，他是特别的孩子，他有自己的天性和兴趣，我总是放手让他去做他想做的，从来没抱怨过。但这个，这个，真的过了。他真的该知道，约翰不是他的玩具或者实验！他的行为可能会伤害了别人！”  
“他不知道。”麦克罗夫特说，格罗莉亚愕然，不自觉地停了下来。麦克罗夫特的眼神带着一丝指责，“他并不知道会发生什么。他已经吓坏了。”  
就像一盆冷水从头上浇下，格罗莉亚彻底呆立在原地。

——夏洛克好奇地看着跌倒在地的她……  
——夏洛克迷惑而着迷地碰着她受伤的腿……  
——夏洛克完全出于求知欲问她要骨折的X光片……

格罗莉亚深深地吸气，呼气，她冷静下来了。

她在楼下找到了夏洛克。他缩在角落里，一动不动，抱着膝头把自己缩得小之又小。当格罗莉亚靠近时他甚至都没动。  
当对上夏洛克的眼睛，格罗莉亚知道麦克罗夫特没说错。他吓坏了，他不知道该怎么办，就像被困在自己的脑子里，迷茫无助。

格罗莉亚从没见过这样的的夏洛克，这样一团惶惑的乱糟糟的夏洛克，整张脸都被自己的眼泪弄得湿乎乎的，皱巴巴又可怜兮兮的。  
格罗莉亚捧住这张小脸，擦掉他的眼泪，夏洛克又眨了眨眼，他甚至都没注意到自己的泪水在往外冒。  
格罗莉亚的心也都要碎了。  
她总是一遍又一遍告诉她自己，夏洛克非常正常，一点也没有什么不对，直到她自己完全坚信不移。但她错了，夏洛克确实是不一样的。  
他有感情，他的感情比一般人更直接更简单，更不设防，也更加易碎，他不知道自己怎么就做错了，更不知道该怎么去修补错误。  
世界对他来说，就是一个一个抽象事物的组成，他只知道该怎么做会得到什么结果，他完全没有概念还会发生其他更多更复杂的情况。  
她差点也要犯一个大错。  
格罗莉亚深深叹息。她投降了。

  
正式收养约翰和哈利不像想起来那么简单，就算他们早就已经住了进来，但要走完那些必要的程序依旧花了不少功夫。夏洛克在领养人夫妇来访那天闹出的乱子对此完全是雪上加霜，格罗莉亚几乎说得口干舌燥才让那对夫妻相信这只是一个无心之失，他们并没有也绝对不会虐待约翰。  
好消息是，在她给夏洛克收拾烂摊子的时候，心愿达成的夏洛克表现得很乖很乖。各种奇怪的实验都主动叫停了，他也不再和麦克罗夫特斗嘴，哈利的挑衅也基本无视——现在在他们俩之间发动了一场名为约翰·华生争夺战的小型战役，夏洛克甚至愿意为抢得那么一会先机偷偷睡在约翰床边，尽管一次又一次被人抓住拎出去也百折不挠一试再试。  
终于，在他保证绝对不会影响约翰休息的前提下，他们给他在房间里多加了一张床，然后一个小时不到的时间里，夏洛克的东西就堆满了半个房间。  
他的弥补方式是和约翰一起读书解闷，当然不是什么带图童书而是夏洛克口味的床头读物，虽然格罗莉亚相当怀疑，惊险文学和犯罪小说究竟能不能算合格的儿童读物。  
顺便一提，麦克罗夫特是那个负责过滤掉那些过分血腥和少儿不宜的内容的人。他现在相当有那种老大哥的姿态了，虽然夏洛克还是不吃他那一套。

格罗莉亚又去了一趟男孩子们的房间，不出意料，约翰和夏洛克并排半躺在一起，正在争论着电视上的什么，格罗莉亚轻咳一声，他们齐齐抬头看向她的动作让她失笑。  
“我该知道你们在吵什么吗？”她问夏洛克，他撅着嘴，“我想要看打捞维达号（注），约翰想看《金银岛》。我告诉他那个故事是虚构的，他却根本不在乎。”  
“我喜欢《金银岛》。”约翰坚定地说，“我才不想看人们从那艘船上都找到什么呢。”  
格罗莉亚很难说她究竟是出于恶趣味还是纯粹是找补心理，但看着对任何人都软硬不吃的夏洛克在约翰这里碰钉子总是很有趣的。而且最难得的是，夏洛克并不总是能赢。  
这一次也是，夏洛克最终做了让步。“好吧，那就《金银岛》。”他说，也不是全然的不甘不愿：“但我还是要说，整个故事都是一个男人呆在自己家里编造出来的，根本不是真实的海盗故事，电影就更加不是。维达号才是真实的。”  
约翰趁他没注意悄悄地做了个鬼脸。

 

\-----------------------

  
（注：维达号一开始是贩奴船，后来被著名海盗黑山姆（Samuel Bellamy，又被称为海盗王子）抢夺为自己的旗舰，1717年触礁沉没。1984年沉船位置被确定，是世界上第一艘有实物证实的海盗船。  
《金银岛》大概就不用注了吧，原著是一个十岁男孩和海盗们的冒险故事。多次被改编为影视剧，但我其实都没看过OTL，所以就不指向某个具体的版本了。

 

六

  
不是每个人对格罗莉亚的收养决定都抱赞同态度。好吧，整个家族几乎是一面倒地反对意见，但自从他们一致认为夏洛克是个反社会之后格罗莉亚就学会不去理睬这些声音了。在这个问题上，她只需要一个支持者就够了。  
她丈夫的表现没有令她失望。就像之前他接受了格罗莉亚对夏洛克的教育方案那样，福尔摩斯先生颇为从容地接受了从两个孩子变成四个孩子的质量跨越，唯一困扰到他的是更现实的问题。

“你考虑过这会带来很多变化吧，哈利和约翰会有和他们兄弟俩一样的财产继承权利，当我们收养他们的时候就应该要做到平等对待，不然就太虚伪了，但想象家族产业落于外姓人之手确实会令家族里的人困扰，我不想撒谎说我完全不在乎，我没有像你那么无私。”  
“放轻松，离我们考虑那天的日子还远着呢。”格罗莉亚向他保证：“你那两个儿子的骄傲和聪明都不会让他们以继承家业为人生目标的。”  
“就算是这样，我们也该为他们考虑得更周全。我是说，他们四个。”

格罗莉亚叹了口气。“说实在的我都没想到那么远，我只知道，如果约翰和哈利不留下来，接下来就会有那么一天，你醒来，会发现你的小儿子不见了，离家出走到曼彻斯特去再进行一次绑架。经过这一次的失败经验，我可以保证下一次他一定会成功的。再接着你会发现你的大儿子就是那个开车去接应他的人。那时候你就知道财产继承这档子事有多微不足道了。”

她丈夫露出一副牙疼的苦相。  
“好吧。”他瞪着空气想了一会，再开口的时候就开心多了：“这么说，今年的野营就增加到四个人啦？”  
格罗莉亚下意识地点头，然后发现自己完全没能跟上他跳跃的思路：“野营？什么野营？”

  
“哦，野营，”麦克罗夫特说：“我听父亲说了，到森林住个半个月，在森林里闲逛，钓钓鱼之类的。我没意见。难道他之前没有和你提起吗？”  
格罗莉亚摁着额角，一夜失眠的偏头痛正在侵袭她岌岌可危的神经。“他说过有这个家庭传统。只是，最近事情太多，我有点忘记了。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地看着她，格罗莉亚勉力挤出一个笑：“别担心，我就是有点……”担心，很多的担心。“我觉得那挺好的，你们四个好好去森林里住上一段时间，那一定会很有意思。”只要她不想着森林里可能发生的事：遭遇野兽、在森林里迷路、陷入沼泽、山体滑坡……  
麦克罗夫特很是体谅地看着她，有那么一瞬间她觉得他都已经看透她脑子里所有疯狂的想象。  
格罗莉亚吐了口气。野营是福尔摩斯家代代相传的传统，父子间不可或缺的亲子相处时间，在他们家来说，本来该在夏洛克七岁的时候就进行了，但去年的这时候他正好生病了。今年又有了麦克罗夫特和约翰，于是似乎正好是最好的时机。格罗莉亚也知道，她的担忧完全是没有道理的。  
“我们没问题的，”麦克罗夫特说，她猜他其实指的是他们都心知肚明的某个单独的人。“就是一个野营罢了。把它当成一个长距离的远足好了。”  
但远足不会深入远离都市和人烟的森林，远足不需要她整整十五天和他们无法获得通讯，从夏洛克出生至今，她还从来没有这么长时间地离开他身边。

  
在临行前的最后一晚上，格罗莉亚和夏洛克做了一个约定。  
“当你在营地的时候，当个好孩子。听你爸爸的话，或者麦克罗夫特的，或者约翰也行，遵守营地的规矩，答应我。”  
夏洛克皱着脸，“除了听麦克罗夫特的话。”他勉强说。  
他们俩就那么严肃地互相看着。  
“你还要保证，等你回来以后，把你做的每一件事都告诉我，不能隐瞒，也不能撒谎。”  
大惑不解。“为什么？你想知道可以问爹地。”  
“不，我要你做这个，保证你会把你做的事告诉我，不能撒谎。在你想要去做什么事之前，你都要想起来这一点，你能做到吗？”  
夏洛克很是迷惑地看着她，“但是……有时候……你听到我做了什么会不高兴……”  
“这就是重点。”格罗莉亚强调：“所以在你行动之前，都要记得想一下你回来后要怎么告诉我。这是我们之间的约定，好吗？”  
她把手心朝上地伸过去，夏洛克迟疑一下，慎重地把手放上来。“好吧。”  
格罗莉亚握住那小小的手，觉得自己都要受不了。一股冲动驱使她凑过去在他头上亲了一下，把一声未能出口的呜咽埋进那头卷毛里。

 

男孩们和他们的父亲（养父）最后还是出门了。

第一天，在他们走后的第三个小时，格罗莉亚决定她不能继续想着他们现在都已经到哪里了，同时为了弥补因为染上感冒而被独自留下来的哈利，她带着养女出了门。当她们结束一天的购物回到家里，她也没有立即想到这时候她丈夫和男孩们应该已经到了没有路的地方，随后会有无人区飞行员驾着小型飞机将他们接送到位于湖边的营地。  
然后格罗莉亚接了个电话，她姐姐说明天要来拜访她。显然是她丈夫做的安排，因为这时候她确实需要陪伴。

晚餐之后格罗莉亚陪着哈利看了会电视，然后让她喝了牛奶去睡觉。当她沿着走廊回自己的卧室时，整栋房子沉陷在安静空旷的黑暗中，它是如此陌生，完全不像是她已经生活了将近十年的地方。当家人不在身边，家也就是一栋空屋罢了。此时此刻她的整个家庭，她的人生里最重要的东西，都在几千公里之外的地方。  
她一点也不意外自己半点睡意都没有。

格罗莉亚一个人在房间里呆了一会，或者有几个小时，最后决定去书房。当她经过哈利的房间时，又改了主意。  
她轻手轻脚地走进去，当她把被踢开的毯子拉回去时，哈利动了动，眼睛睁开了看她。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了？”她歉意地说，哈利还在眨眼，这个动作让她想起约翰，格罗莉亚不由微笑了一下。  
“我想念我们的男孩们了。”她悄声承认，这话在这时候说出来似乎就没那么丢人了。  
“我也想约翰了。”哈利诚实地说，“但不是很想夏洛克。”  
格罗莉亚失笑。“没关系。”  
她给女孩拢了拢被子，准备起身离开时，哈利拉住了她。  
“约翰会看好夏洛克的。他们会好好的。”她说，还带点刚睡醒的含糊，又是那么认真。  
格罗莉亚眨眨眼，笑意和酸涩同时涌上来，她已经没用到要一个十二岁的小姑娘来安慰她了。  
她倾身地抱住了哈利，那具小小的躯体顺从地依偎着她，这具体的温暖让人感觉安心。

在她做出收养决定的某个极为短暂的瞬间，格罗莉亚曾经想，这一刻她的决定究竟是错还是对，如果她错了，要是她没有自己想象的那么有能力去照顾好四个孩子，反而把他们每一个都搞得一团糟，又该怎么办。  
这样的想法，在以后的日子里，甚至十几年二十年后，还会再次在她心底闪现，并为此困惑、纠结：如果当初她做出的是另一个决定，事情会是怎么样，而孩子们是不是又会不同。  
但那都是以后的事，此时此刻，格罗莉亚想，一切都会好的。  
他们都会好好的。

  
煎熬的十四天终于到了尽头。  
女佣进来报告先生和孩子们都已经到了大门口的时候，格罗莉亚正和哈利在插花，当他们家的大小男子汉们或跑或跳或稳重轻快地走进来时，，那些玫瑰立即就都被抛到了脑后。  
格罗莉亚热烈地依次拥抱了他们每一个人，夏洛克小声叫着，但她确定那不是反对的声音，约翰也高高兴兴地和奔过来的哈利抱成一团。连麦克罗夫特都没逃开，只是在被抱住时不安地僵硬了一下。  
然后她退后一步，以最严苛最仔细的目光一一检视，确认他们完好无缺，什么都没少，才真正地松了一口气。  
“欢迎回家。”她说，丈夫微笑着搂住她，给她一个小别的亲吻。

  
回家的感觉确实很好，不论是对在家的人还是回来的人。晚餐气氛热烈，连夏洛克都显得不那么挑剔了，一直趁着约翰和哈利保证明年一定和她一起去时偷偷地从约翰的盘子里偷吃的。麦克罗夫特和他父亲在就某个政治议题低声交谈。格罗莉亚环顾着她的家人，感觉自己是如此幸福。  
“那么，在野营期间没有什么事情发生吧。”她在嘈杂的声音里说，面带微笑：“有什么特别好玩的事吗？”  
餐桌上瞬间安静下来。福尔摩斯家的男性们面面相觑，没有一个人动或者说话。  
这可不是什么好预兆，格罗莉亚不安起来，她扭头看丈夫，但他似乎更愿意看着任何不是她的方向，她转向另一个人：“夏洛克？你保证过无论发生什么事都不会瞒着我的。”  
夏洛克在自己的椅子里蠕动了一下，感觉很像就要跳下椅子跑掉。  
“小木屋协定。”他说。  
格罗莉亚如坠云里。“什么？”她问。  
“我们全部人都同意，对营地发生的事达成的口头协议。”  
“啊，”格罗莉亚说，她还是一点都没懂，“这是什么……？”  
“在营地发生的一切事情，保留在我们四个人之间，不对任何第五人提及。期限是二十年。”  
“二十年。”格罗莉亚一字一句道。“所以直到你二十八岁之前，你和我的约定也受小木屋协定限制，你不能告诉我任何事。”  
“是的。”夏洛克说，他说完似乎如释重负。  
格罗莉亚慢慢地来回看着她的丈夫和儿子、继子、养子，她丈夫还是没看她，福尔摩斯兄弟差不多一样坦然，就是人们认为自己是绝对有理由做某事时的那种脸，约翰则是明显的愧疚不安。  
“约翰？”她最后尝试。  
约翰挪动了一下，他看了其他人一眼，最后落到夏洛克身上上，夏洛克也看着他，格罗莉亚不知道他们都无声地交流了什么，约翰最终小声说对不起。

 

“到底发生了什么？”  
当孩子们都不在眼前，只有他们夫妻二人私下相处时，格罗莉亚又把问题提出来了。  
“我能看出来你们谁都没有受伤，所以到底发生了什么事不能告诉我？”她实在是太好奇了，同时也不能不忧心：“等等，我该担心肉眼看不出来的伤害吗？病毒？心理创伤？”  
“都没有，亲爱的，我保证他们就像看起来那样健康。”她丈夫安抚她。这一点用都没有。  
“那就告诉我！”  
又是那副苦脸，“我答应过他们的，你也不想我变成一个失信的父亲吧。”  
格罗莉亚挫败地掐着枕头：“到底是谁闯了祸？夏洛克？”  
没有回答，差不多就等于是了。  
“那么是谁想出这个小木屋协定的东西？不是你，你不会想要瞒着我，也不会是夏洛克，他想不出这么狡猾的处理方式，更不可能是约翰，他都要内疚死了。是麦克罗夫特，对吗？只有他才会想到这样的办法。”  
她丈夫的眉毛很富有表现力地挑起来了，“他真的很聪明，不是吗？”  
格罗莉亚长长哀叹。  
“你知道我姐姐怎么说的吗，总有天我会被你们逼疯了，你们这些福尔摩斯。”  
他噗哧笑了。  
“三个福尔摩斯都爱你，唔，我不该漏了约翰和哈利，我们都爱你，亲爱的。”  
“那么告诉我，到底发生了什么。我保证，我只是想知道，我绝对不会责备你们中的任何一个。”  
她丈夫蠕动了一下，看起来非常像夏洛克。  
“小木屋协定，”他说。“抱歉。”  
格罗莉亚将枕头拍在他脑袋上。

 

<二十年后>

当格罗莉亚接到那通电话时，来电显示是她的小儿子，她立即就接起来了。  
“发生了什么事吗？”她隐约担心，夏洛克从来不是没事致电问候的那类人，这和他的兄长截然相反。  
“小木屋协定。”她的小儿子在那头说，“你还记得吗？”  
格罗莉亚眨眼，她起身下床，她丈夫并没被这通电话吵醒。她从身后拉上卧室的门。  
“我记得。”怎么可能不记得，至今想起来她还是又想气又想笑。她忽然恍然大悟：“哦。所以今天到时间了吗，二十年。到了你要遵守我们之间约定的时间了。”  
“是的，你还想知道吗？”  
格罗莉亚笑了出来：“先让我找个地方坐下来。”

她蜷在躺椅上，半睡半醒地听着那边冷静的叙述，那个故事里涉及了一头误入盗猎者陷阱的小熊，在森林里迷路了两天，背包里坏掉的三明治，还有一系列冒险和闲逛（两者是同时发生的），最终两个未成年人毫发无伤地回到营地。  
“妈咪？你还在听吗？”  
“我在，”她打了个呵欠，“所以这就是那个故事。”  
“是的。”  
她贴着话筒微笑，“所以，你确实意识到，这个故事是会让我很不高兴的。”至少是在当时，且不说这么多年来，夏洛克和约翰已经有过更多更离奇的冒险，早就令这个故事相形失色。比起夏洛克成年之后的种种莽撞行为，这一个简直安全得像童话故事。  
“已经过去二十年了。”夏洛克懊恼地抱怨道，“而且我和约翰都完全没事。”  
“夏洛克。”  
“好吧，对不起。”  
她停了停，感觉差不多完全醒了。“是麦克罗夫特提醒你打这个电话的吗？”  
又是一声懊恼的咆哮。“对，他给了我一个提示，但就算没有我也记得的，我确实答应过要告诉你所有在野营期间发生的事。”  
格罗莉亚不能自己地又笑了。真的，她怎么能不呢？“谢谢你遵守约定。”哪怕延迟了二十年。“约翰也在旁边吗？”  
停顿，夏洛克应该是回头看了看。“他还在写他的博客，又在用他天花乱坠的语言来淹没我真正有用的演绎过程。”

麦克罗夫特确实提起过一次博客的事，格罗莉亚只是搞不懂这种网络科技的东西。反正她也从来不需要从网络才能了解她的孩子们。  
“你们好好照顾彼此好吗，夏洛克，照顾好自己，也照顾好约翰。”她说，“哦，还有告诉约翰我爱他。”  
不知道是夏洛克打开了免提，或者是约翰走到了他身边，从动静听更像是后一种，格罗莉亚听见了她养子的声音，即使是电话里也没人能错认那带着微笑的温柔嗓音。  
“我们也爱你，格罗莉亚。”

  
END

 

 


End file.
